


Del camino para ser caballero y el problema con no manejar la espada

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [6]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Magia, Magic, armas, chicos siendo molestos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Martín y Luciano prueban sus habilidades para pertenecer a los caballeros del reino, y al paso fuerzan a Francisco a iniciarse en el mundo de las armas para cerrarles la boca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del camino para ser caballero y el problema con no manejar la espada

**Del camino para ser caballero y el problema con no manejar la espada.**

_El juego de golpearse con espadas que a los demás niños parecía encantarles nunca estuvo más presente en su consciencia o marcada en el cuerpo de su amigo que en esos pocos días cuando tenían doce..._

Es bien sabido a través de todo el reino, y aún más presente entre los miembros de la nobleza, que la edad de enlistarse para caballero es a los catorce años. Aunque los niños que corren la suerte, o la desdicha, de que sus padres escojan ese rumbo para ellos desde que abrieron sus ojos por primera vez en este mundo recibirán entrenamiento desde mucho antes, con suerte adquirirán una que otra destreza para el momento en que el Duque de Nueva Granada los tome bajo su estricta y demandante ala.

-¿Qué fue eso, _Martín_? ¡Tu bloqueo es demasiado lento! ¿Quieres dejarme en vergüenza en frente de toda la corte? ¡Esfuérzate más muchacho, la prueba es en dos días! ¡Dos días!

-¡Esa estocada fue patética Luciano! ¿Quieres demostrar que eres un hombre? ¡Pues golpea como uno, el ejército no acepta niñas en sus filas!

Risas podían oírse por sobre todo el alboroto que había tomado posesión del castillo. Decenas de cortesanos mantenían a sus hijos practicando en los jardines desde la salida del sol. El sonido ensordecedor de espadas chocando se mezclaba con el ajetreo habitual de los sirvientes y el griterío incesante de los padres.

-¡Más fuerte te digo! ¡Tus brazos no se saldrán de tu cuerpo con tan poco! ¡Golpea!

- _¡Ah! –_ Martín dio un grito frustrado mientras volvía a golpear el escudo que un escudero sostenía para él. La voz de su padre ya se había grabado al interior de sus oídos y lo escuchaba gritarle aún cuando veía que la boca del hombre estaba cerrada. Peor aún era oír al brujo de la corte y a su amigo riéndose de él y de Luciano mientras sus padres los criticaban sin descanso.

Manuel y Francisco se habían levantado con el estruendo de los metales en el patio, y se acercaron con curiosidad como el año anterior para echar un vistazo a los nuevos reclutas. Se habrían ido después de pocos minutos pero  decidieron quedarse al recordar que sus dos “amigos” daban la prueba ese año. Los dos niños estaban recargados cómodamente contra el muro que separaba un corredor lateral del castillo, normalmente usado por los sirvientes, del campo donde todos los chicos mayores estaban practicando. Mala idea de Luciano y Martín haberse quedado tan cerca de los muros.

- _¿Quieres ser un caballero? ¡Demuestra que te lo mereces! ¡No vas a impresionar a nadie con esas estocadas!_

-Dios, si el rey se pusiera a mi lado y criticara mis hechizos como estos hombres lo hacen con sus hijos, no creo que pudiera contenerme mucho antes de transformarlo en piedra.

-Como sé que dices la verdad, he de agradecer que su Majestad es lo suficientemente sabio como para no molestarte en tu trabajo –Los dos niños no pudieron evitar reírse un poco más ante la imagen que les traían sus palabras. Sabían que los otros dos no lograban escuchar lo que estaban hablando y por tanto seguían pensando que se burlaban de ellos, lo que no hizo más que hacer sus carcajadas más fuertes.

…

-¡Son horribles! ¡Los peores críos que he conocido! –Martín se acercó tambaleándose hacia una banca en la que Luciano ya estaba sentado, o desparramado más bien, y golpeándole las piernas con la mano hizo un espacio para él y se sentó mientras su yelmo y su espada caían al piso con un estruendo. Tras ellos iban Manuel y Francisco aguantando la risa que quería volver a surgir, aunque para demostrar que no eran tan malos les acercaron una cantimplora a cada uno, y los chicos las aceptaron gustosos antes de ahogarse con agua y mojarse el pelo.

-Ah, bueno, tal vez no sean tan malos después de todo –Dijo Martín luego de acabarse el agua. Le regresó la cantimplora al brujo y se deslizó por la banca hacia el suelo. En poco tiempo Manuel estuvo sentado junto a él y Francisco ocupaba el rincón de la banca que Luciano no estaba acaparando. Y se quedaron allí escuchando las quejas de los dos mayores.

-¡Mi padre ha estado como loco el último mes! ¿Es que en serio piensa que puedo quedar fuera? ¡He entrenado desde los cinco, por Dios! –El rubio gritaba y movía los brazos. Luciano hablaba con un poco menos de energía y menos expresión corporal sin moverse desde su puesto sobre la banca, y sin abrir los ojos.

-El mío me ha tenido entrenando desde el amanecer hasta después que se oculta el sol los últimos cinco días, apenas puedo sentir mis brazos a estas alturas.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas chillando hace unos minutos por tu muñeca, che?

-¡Dije _apenas_! ¡No significa que no me duelan!

-Oh, la nobleza está loca, golpean a sus hijos con palos y espadas desde pequeños para que ellos puedan hacerlo después con sus amigos –Manu negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

-Hey, vos tenes esa magia tuya para ayudarte, las personas normales tienen que aprender a defenderse de otras maneras, por eso nos tienen morados desde que nacemos, pibe… -La boca del brujo se torció hacia abajo levemente y gimió.

-Bueno, menos mal nunca aplicaremos para eso, ¿Cierto Francisco? –A la afirmación del chico, Luciano se levantó de golpe de la banca y junto a Martín se quedaron mirando al hijo del Marqués.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Martín y Luciano le siguió- ¡Eres un noble! ¡Y el hijo del Marqués más fiero que ha visto este reino, claro que tienes que enlistarte!

-Eh, es que… -Francisco no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, así que fue una suerte que Manuel se lanzara a defenderlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién dice eso? Si Francisco no quiere ir y estar todos los días golpeando a otros con mazos y espadas por mí está bien, puede hacer otras cosas más productivas.

-¡No es lo que queras vos, de hecho, ni siquiera lo que quiera él! Estoy seguro que el Marqués de Burgos desea que su hijo forme parte del ejército del reino.

-¡Eso es injusto! Pancho no tiene por qué…

-Has recibido instrucción, ¿Verdad Burgos? –Martín lo interrumpió, y el brujo le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas, pero el rubio a penas lo tomó en cuenta por estar observando al otro niño con ojo crítico- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto entrenar o tomar una espada.

-O cualquier arma… -Agregó Luciano, con la misma mirada sospechosa que Martín le estaba dedicando. Francisco intentaba sostenerles la mirada sin temblar demasiado o ponerse a sudar.

-Ehm, sí… en casa mi padre me enseñó un poco, pero… -No pudo más con los dos pares de ojos mirándolo tan fijamente así que se levantó- Eh, Manu vámonos, seguramente quieren seguir practicando y…

-Sabés qué, vení, quiero ver qué trucos te ha enseñado tu padre –Martín se levantó en cuanto vio que Manuel lo hacía, con una mano sobre el hombro del brujo hizo que se quedara en su lugar mientras él tomaba su espada y le entregaba a Francisco la de Luciano.

-N-no, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¡Martín! ¡Si lo dañas a propósito te transformaré en sapo!

-Tranquilizate brujito, tu amigo puede defenderse solo, ¡Vamos, Francisco! Mostrame lo que tenes –Martín se puso en posición y sostuvo la espada frente a su cuerpo y en dirección al menor.

Francisco lo miró un momento, luego a Manuel y finalmente tomó la espada, aunque no consideró bien el peso así que el arma se fue hacia adelante y cayó al suelo. Luciano escondió una risa detrás de su mano y Manuel lo miró feo por eso para después regresar su vista a Francisco con un poco de preocupación por lo que podría pasar. El hijo del Marqués volvió a tomar la espada y esta vez no se cayó de sus manos, aunque tampoco pudo compensar el peso y el arma se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Con una sonrisa un poco siniestra, Martín cargó sobre él.

…

-¡Bravucón! –Le gritó Manuel a Martín que continuaba riéndose junto a Luciano, el brujo estaba arrodillado a un lado de Francisco quien se sostenía la cabeza que no paraba de dar vueltas- ¡No tenías para qué darle tan fuerte!

-Je, je, oye, no es mi culpa que Burgos se tropezara, o botara la espada, o chocara contra el mango… –A medida que el rubio hablaba, las risas de Luciano se hacían más fuertes y la sonrisa burlona de Martín más grande- Bueno, lo último puede que haya tenido algo que ver conmigo…

-¡Oh, cállate Martín! Solo querías lucirte, recuerda que es más pequeño que tú.

-Eh, eso podría explicar que la espada sea muy pesada para él, peeeero, no todo lo demás –Comentó Luciano y luego de compartir una mirada con Martín, ambos comenzaron a reírse más fuerte.

-¡Ash! Vayan a escupir sus sesos a otro lado, vámonos Francisco, que estos tontos se golpeen con espadas todo lo que quieran –Tomó de un brazo a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse y mientras se alejaban volteó para mostrarles la lengua a los otros dos que seguían riéndose.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vengaremos de ellos, tengo un par de hechizos nuevos que quisiera probar en su cabello… –Decía Manuel mientras movía un par de cosas en su cuarto en la torre, Francisco lo miraba desde su lugar sobre la cama, sosteniendo un frasco en su frente donde le había golpeado el mango de la espada de Martín.

-No te molestes Manu, además tienen razón para reírse de mí, soy patético con una espada… -Suspiró el joven e hizo a un lado el frasco, Manuel fue a revisar el chichón en su frente y luego subió sus piernas a la cama y las dobló frente a él.

-Bueno… sí, un poco –Al ver que su amigo se deprimía aún más y bajaba la cabeza se apresuró en añadir- ¿Pero a quién le importa eso? Puedes hacer muchas otras cosas, como Sebastián, no entrará nunca al ejercito y es el aprendiz del escribano, o puedes aprender del galeno, o del…

-¡Ya sé! –Tanto Manuel como Francisco se sorprendieron cuando este último gritó, pero aún así continuo- Ya sé que piensas que puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, y hasta cierto punto también lo creo, pero mi padre… -Aquí se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando para mirar al brujo directamente a los ojos- No es que me obligue a nada, pero sé que esperaba que su hijo fuera más… hábil, para el ámbito militar, todos lo esperaban, y aún así no puedo ni manejar una espada como se debe a pesar que desde pequeño estuvo tratando de enseñarme. Manu, no es que esté interesado en hacer una carrera militar, pero me gustaría… no sé, creo que si pudiera dominar bien aunque sea un arma, cualquiera que sea, podría hacer feliz a mi padre…

Manuel lo miró en silencio, por suficiente tiempo como para poner nervioso a Francisco, hasta que los bordes de sus labios comenzaron a tirar hacia arriba y el brujo terminó sonriéndole.

-Bueno, entonces solo hay que encontrar algo en lo que seas bueno… ¡Y les patearemos el trasero a Martín y Luciano!

…

-Ser miembro de la guardia del rey es tanto un privilegio como una gran responsabilidad, no solo estarán en sus manos las vidas de miles de pobladores, tanto sus acciones y su misma persona serán focos de referencia como de admiración para el resto de los civiles, por consiguiente, deben entender que en cuanto se adscriben a esta noble institución, su honor y su palabra son tan importantes como un escudo y una espada y deben blandirlas con el mayor grado de responsabilidad y…

Martín y Luciano escuchaban atentos el discurso del duque de Nueva Granada junto al resto de jóvenes reunidos al centro del patio de entrenamiento, algunos sirvientes y uno que otro caballero que no había sido reclutado para ayudar con las pruebas asomaban sus narices y oídos para escucharlo. A diferencia de ellos, los padres o protectores de los niños tenían expresamente prohibido ir a espiarlos o acercarse al campo. Esta venía siendo una regla hace años porque, a pesar que algunos niños encontraban la presión dada por la presencia de sus padres durante las pruebas una fuente de inspiración y fuerza, la mayoría solo conseguía estar aún más nerviosos y cometer más errores que de costumbre, así que debían conformarse solo con los días previos para criticar a sus hijos.

-… gran parte de ustedes tiene una idea de las habilidades que trabajaremos en la orden, pero para aclarar cualquier duda y pulir un poco las asperezas practicaremos una serie de movimientos y haremos un entrenamiento básico durante esta tarde para el día de mañana someter a cada uno a un examen individual y decidir si califican para ingresar al entrenamiento oficial de los caballeros y guardia del reino ¡¿Está claro?!-

-¡Sí señor! –Gritaron todos, pero hubo algo extraño. Los chicos miraban alrededor buscando lo que no encajaba, hasta que uno gritó muy fuerte señalando al intruso. El Duque, al igual que todos los demás, dirigió su vista hacia el problema dando un largo suspiro- No puede estar pasando esto… ¡Señorita!  Usted no puede estar aquí –El hombre se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de reclutas hasta quedar frente a frente con la invasora- ¿Me oye, dama?

La niña en cuestión se mantenía firme en su puesto y con la cabeza erguida, aunque se notaba nerviosa por la atención del Duque, ignoraba completamente las miradas que los otros niños le dedicaban a ella y a su armadura improvisada.

-Pero papá… -

-¡Nada de peros Catalina! Ya te lo he dicho, este no es lugar para ti. Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y dile a la sirvienta que te quite esa cosa.

-Pero… -

-¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Vete! –

Catalina, resignándose, se fue con la cabeza gacha pero pisando fuertemente el suelo para mostrar su descontento. A su espalda el resto de los chicos negaban con la cabeza y algunos se atrevían a comentar la imprudencia de la hija del Duque.

-Dios, siempre es lo mismo… ¿Cuándo aprenderá esa niña? –

Martín también la miraba mientras se alejaba pero en esta oportunidad hasta sentía un poco de lástima por ella. “Esta etapa le está durando demasiado”, pensó.

Luego de la interrupción, el Duque comenzó con los ejercicios básicos y el rubio estaba tan concentrado en hacerlos bien que por poco no nota al mago de la corte y su amigo arrastrando una pequeña carreta cargada con la mitad del armamento del castillo.

\- ¿En qué están pensando esos dos…? ¡Ay!  -Dio un grito cuando la mano de Luciano le llegó de lleno en el rostro.

\- Tú no te moviste, tonto… -

…

Mientras tanto, Manuel y Francisco acarreaban todo el arsenal que pudieron sacar de la armería hasta el sector menos visitado del patio para probarlos.

-Manuel, no sé si esto… sea una buena idea –Francisco miraba con recelo y un poco de miedo todas esas hojas y puntas de hierro afiladas y brillantes que se asomaban de la carreta, pero su amigo no se volteó a mirar su cara de espanto ni tampoco percibió el tono de incertidumbre en su voz, o si lo hizo simplemente decidió ignorarlo por completo y continuar caminando.

-Tonterías Francisco, ya verás, habrá algo que puedas usar y le cerraremos la boca a esos dos bravucones.

-Sabes, creo que ahora sí quiero escuchar lo que tenías planeado para el peinado de Martín…

-¡Oh no! ¡No te libraras de esta! ¡Dijimos que íbamos a encontrar algo con lo que pudieras cortar cabezas y eso vamos a hacer!

-Yo no quiero cortarle la cabeza a nadie.

-¡Entonces para patear traseros, Francisco! Da igual, mi punto sigue –La carreta dio un alto cuando el brujo pensó que la ubicación estaba bien, y entonces se dio vuelta para buscar el arma con la que empezarían.

-Bien, no puedes con una espada, pero tal vez con algo más pequeño como una daga o esas espadas dobles…

-Manuel, no puedo atacar bien con una, ¿Y crees que voy a poder coordinarme con dos? –Francisco comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro y una gota de sudor caía por el costado de su rostro al comprender que todo esto iba en serio, dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando Manuel dejó a un lado las espadas dobles.

-Uno nunca sabe lo confusas que pueden ser sus habilidades, pero te haré caso en esta –La verdad es que el brujo se imagino una repetición de la actuación que tuvo Francisco en su pelea con Martín pero con dos espadas para manejar… y lo que vio lo asustó un poquito- ¡Dagas!

El ejercicio partió bien, para sus estándares al menos, pero como ninguno sabía mucho de teoría ni práctica militar, Francisco no quería ser muy entusiasta. Manuel hechizó un palo para que se moviera en el aire, haciendo de contrincante para su amigo, el joven estaba consiguiendo bloquear la mayoría pero cuando Manu aceleró la velocidad, Francisco perdió el ritmo y terminó con un calambre en la pierna y en la mano, con el agarre flojo sobre el mango un golpe del palo hizo que la soltara, no sin antes hacerle un corte en la palma.

-¡Ah! ¡Fran! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Te duele mucho? –Manuel estuvo en dos segundos a su lado tratando de ver el corte y alterándose por la sangre. Francisco trataba de calmarlo para que se diera cuenta que no era tanta, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba no chillar por el calambre en la pierna y no avergonzarse demasiado frente a los sirvientes que llegaron al escuchar los gritos de Manuel.

Después de eso siguieron el hacha, a pesar que ninguno de los dos parecía muy seguro de querer probarla después de darle un vistazo al filo de la hoja; un atroz intento de lanzamiento de cuchillos que terminó con un brujo descompensado al aterrizar una hoja muy cerca de su pie izquierdo; luego continuaron buscando un lugar en donde deshacerse de la lanza que rompieron por la mitad; pero nada fue más desastroso que el intento con la maza en donde la bola con púas salió disparada hacia un mozo de cuadra al que tuvieron que acarrear hasta el bebedero de los caballos para mojarle el rostro luego que se desmayara. Manuel trató de convencer a Francisco de que el arma tan solo estaba en mal estado, pero su amigo estaba seguro que era una señal para que se alejara de las cosas filosas.

-¡Soy un desastre! –Gritó por fin cubriéndose la cara con la mano que no tenía vendada, esa estaba segura recostada en la cama del brujo.

-Solo fue el primer día, mañana seguiremos probando –Dijo con confianza el dueño del cuarto desde los pies de la cama.

-¿Con qué? Los sirvientes ya deben haber ido con el cuento de lo que estábamos haciendo, mañana habrá dos guardias apostados a cada lado de la puerta de la armería.

-Ash, hablas como si no hubiésemos actuado a escondidas antes, los guardias del castillo nunca han podido contra nosotros en estos últimos dos años.

-Manu, es mejor que nos olvidemos de esto y en cambio empecemos a trabajar en cómo vas a colorear la cabeza de Martín…

-Ese plan puede esperar, no creas que lo voy a olvidar –Manuel gateó hasta la cabecera de la cama y se recostó a un lado de su amigo- Pancho…

-¿Mmm? –El joven ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para indicar que lo escuchaba, pero no hizo nada más, ni siquiera quitó la mano de su cara. Manuel lo miró en silencio por un momento más, pero finalmente le tomó la mano y le descubrió el rostro. Sus manos con los dedos entrelazados quedaron recostadas en medio de los dos y el brujo le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su amigo.

-Encontraremos algo, estarás golpeando cosas para el final de la semana, te lo prometo –Le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo y logró que el joven le devolviera el gesto, aunque fuera una mueca débil.

…

El golpe del tambor le dio el alto a otro examen más y los jóvenes que aún quedaban a la espera de su turno volvieron a tensarse. Dejaron las armas aquellos quienes las estaban ocupando y los que descansaban por las cercanías se levantaron una vez más de sus puestos para escuchar el grito del Duque.

- _¡Martín, de la casa Hernández, hijo del Duque del Río de la Plata!_

Por un momento Martín sintió que no podía respirar, su cuerpo se quedó helado y solo un empujoncito por parte de Luciano lo puso en marcha hacia donde se encontraba el Duque de Nueva Granada. _Es hora,_ pensó Martín a medida que se acercaba al hombre, _Oh dios es hora oh no oh por favor por favor no me dejes fallar mi padre no me dejará en paz si fallo ahora Oh dios ayúdame._ Se paró en el sitio indicado por el duque y se puso en guardia esperando el ataque del hombre.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Luciano se había acercado al borde del campo y se notaba algo afligido, no sabía si tomarlo como ofensa porque no lo creía capaz y por eso estaba así, o entenderlo como que su _amigo_ simplemente se preocupaba demasiado por él. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el duque y esperó, mientras tanto tuvo tiempo para pensar. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue su padre y su interminable discurso sobre defender el honor de la familia y seguir con la tradición de la milicia; como era un deber y un privilegio proteger la corona y recibir la confianza del rey para llevar su escudo. Su padre había llegado a él por esa línea, aunque no se aferró tan literalmente al mensaje que le entregó el hombre, y es que a Martín le encantaría pelear por su soberano, y mucho más por Miguel que era un buen amigo, pero por quien había aceptado este destino finalmente, por el que quería tomar una espada y proteger al pueblo, por el que pelearía hasta que sus dedos sangraran y su boca tomara el último aliento solo para que él estuviera a salvo no eran ni Miguel ni el rey.

_Manuel…_

- _¡Tummm! ¡Tumm!_

 _¿Ah?,_ pestañeó unas dos veces y fue como si despertara de golpe, le faltaba el aire y su pecho estaba cerca de explotar. El tiempo había terminado al igual que su pequeño duelo con el duque de Nueva Granada, el cual se encontraba frente a él con la respiración acelerada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Felicidades, Sir Martín…

Salió de su estupor cuando escuchó el grito de alegría de Luciano y solo entonces se atrevió a sonreírle de vuelta al duque. _Oh, gracias dios._

…

Muy temprano en la mañana, el brujo de la corte junto a su amigo se colaron dentro de la armería para retirar unas cuantas armas bajo las narices de los dos guardias apostados en la puerta, puestos allí precisamente para evitar el “robo”.

-No es robo si lo vamos a devolver, Fran, ya supéralo. Además siempre podemos decir que los necesitaba para probar un hechizo –Manuel caminaba descaradamente por los pasillos con un par de ballestas, un arco y una aljaba con flechas.

-A veces siento que te aprovechas demasiado de tu título, Manu –Francisco no se sentía tan cómodo como el brujo andando a plena vista de los sirvientes con el armamento tomado a escondidas. El rey pronto escucharía de esto, estaba seguro.

-¿Para qué está el poder si no puedo usarlo de vez en cuando? –Tuvieron que buscar otra ubicación para su práctica puesto que unos cuantos guardias estaban actuando extraño y paseándose muy cerca del lugar en el que habían estado.

-De acuerdo, sé que arqueros y ballesteros no son que digamos… _respetados_ en la fuerza, pero…

-Nos estamos quedando sin opciones, puedes decirlo, soy patético en cualquier otra cosa… -Francisco miró el arco y las dos ballestas que lograron sacar antes que el hechizo de invisibilidad se debilitara demasiado. Suspiró- … Y no creo que estos vayan a ser la excepción.

-¡Si empiezas así no llegaremos a nada! Ahora… –Con un movimiento de su dedo, el brujo hizo levitar los tres objetos frente a su amigo- ¡Elige una!

Sin mucho ánimo el chico tomó la ballesta que se veía más simple ante sus ojos, después de todo había escuchado un sinnúmero de veces decir a su padre que cualquiera podía manejar una.

…

-¡Ay! –Tendría que mandarle una carta a su padre para sacarlo de su error.

-¡Fran! ¿Qué paso? ¿Se rompió? –Manuel fue a su lado y recibió el arma que el joven Burgos quiso lanzar al piso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy yo y mi incompetencia para cargar una simple flecha! –Se llevó su dedo magullado a la boca y pateó el piso con furia. Pensó que había entendido el mecanismo pero simplemente era más complicado de lo que se veía.

-Tal vez esta era la que necesitaba de más fuerza, ¿Por qué no tratamos con la otra…?

-¡No! ¡Solo será otro desastre! ¡Me rindo! ¡No puedo con esto!

-Bueno, no más ballestas, pero al menos prueba el arc…

-¡¿Crees que será mucha diferencia?! ¡Ya basta Manuel! ¡Déjame en paz! –Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo pero unos ruidos conocidos lo detuvieron. El chico suspiró y se giró hacia su amigo solo para encontrar al brujo con un pequeño puchero y los ojos acuosos mirando entre el piso y la ballesta que aún tenía en las manos. Con otro suspiró rehízo sus pasos y tomó el arco tirado a unos pasos del brujo- Muy bien, pero esto y nada más –Miró por el suelo hasta que divisó las flechas y fue por una. Ni siquiera notó la sonrisa triunfante de Manuel, ni que sus ojos se aclararon de inmediato.

Francisco tomó la flecha con manos torpes pero después de unos momentos logró sostenerla con firmeza y estiró la cuerda como había visto hacerlo a los cazadores en el bosque. Tuvo que hacer unos tres intentos antes de que la cuerda se estirara lo suficiente y apuntó, pero no lanzó y pronto bajó el arco.

-¡Fran! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Lo estabas haciendo muy bien!

-Uhm, no va a resultar…

-¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Ahora tira!

-Manu…

-¡Tira!

-Es que…

-¡¡TIRA!!

-¡Ya! –Con un poco de rabia estiró la cuerda y lanzó la flecha… y esta dio en el centro del blanco que habían llevado con ellos.

Los dos niños miraron el blanco en silencio por varios minutos sin mover un músculo. Hasta que Francisco aclaró su garganta y pegó el arco a su pecho.

-Fue suerte…

-Claro que no, tira de nuevo –Y así lo hizo, y lanzó el resto de las flechas dentro de los dos aros más cercanos al centro. Volvieron a entrar al castillo un tiempo después en distinto estado cada uno. Manuel más que caminar, saltaba e iba con una enorme sonrisa pegada al rostro; Francisco iba más tranquilo pero eso era más que nada porque aún no podía creerlo.

-¡Tu padre va a estar muy contento cuando reciba tu próxima carta! –Comentó Manuel alzando sus manos al cielo.

Y en verdad el Marques de Burgos no podía estar más feliz ni agradecido porque su pequeño haya logrado manejar un arma. Por muy desvalorados que estuvieran los arqueros el Marques estaba decidido a que su hijo fuera el mejor, por eso en menos de dos semanas llegaron al castillo carretas cargadas con los mejores arcos y flechas que el reino y la guardia habían visto, además de un selecto grupo de especialistas, cazadores y maestros de todos los reinos cuyo único propósito era entrenar de la mejor manera al pequeño Francisco. Se puede decir que el joven noble ya no sabía si estar tan feliz por el milagro que lograron con Manuel.

…

Había acabado otra clase con uno de los maestros que envió su padre y Francisco tan solo quería subir a la torre de Manuel y quedarse allí quejándose de sus nuevos moretones en paz. Manuel iba a un lado de él con una cara cubierta de orgullo por el talento que estaba mostrando su amigo, así que el chico estaba tentado a pensar que los golpes valían la pena al fin y al cabo. Más adelante y caminando en sentido contrario luciendo sus nuevos uniformes, venían Martín y Luciano moviendo las manos y tocando de tanto en tanto el pomo de sus nuevas espadas. Los más jóvenes pensaron en esquivarlos pero los otros dos ya los habían visto.

-¡Hey, Francisco! Escuché que al fin hay una pequeña posibilidad de que te unas a nosotros para defender el reino –Comentó Martín cuando pasaban a un lado de ellos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pequeños pudiera responder, Luciano continúo hablando por su amigo.

-Ah, eso si alguna vez hacen una prueba especial que no involucre una espada, o cualquier cosa similar…

-Uhm, no, tal vez no entonces –Los dos caballeros se fueron riendo por el camino y Manuel y Francisco solo se quedaron mirándolos. Hasta que Manuel notó un toldo en el mercado que casi ya no se sostenía por toda el agua que había concentrado después de la lluvia repentina que tuvieron la noche anterior. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro al ver que esos dos caminaban directo hacia él, con un suave codazo en el brazo de Francisco llamó su atención y apuntó hacia el toldo, el joven no tardó en comprender y preparó su arco. Esperaron con suma excitación a que llegaran al punto exacto, y cuando estuvieron casi en posición Francisco soltó la flecha que rajó la tela y permitió que varios litros de agua fría cayeran sobre esos dos.

Con un grito triunfal y los chillidos de los dos caballeros, el brujo y el hijo del Marqués volvieron corriendo al castillo y a esconderse en la torre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
